One image-forming device well known in the art is a color laser printer having a plurality of cartridges arranged parallel to one another and juxtaposed in a prescribed direction, and a support member for supporting the plurality of cartridges. In this color laser printer, the support member can be pulled out of the printer body. Once the support member has been pulled out of the body, cartridges can be mounted in or removed from the support member.